Mr Cullen
by The-Bathrobe
Summary: Bella is a senior in high school when a new teacher threatens to turn her whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first story! I just want to ask that if you leave a review saying that you don't like it, i want you to tell me why you don't cause I can't fix something I don't know is wrong! There will be lemons in later chapters which is why its rated M. Thanks!!! Enjoy.

Disclamer: i own nothing, its all meyer

* * *

"Bella, I'm leaving! Have a good day at school and let me know when you get home!" Charlie Swan yelled up the stairs at his eighteen year old daughter. Bella just rolled her eyes from where she stood in front of her bathroom mirror.

"I will Cha... uh Dad! You worry too much." Charlie muttered on his way outside that he knew what those hormone induced perverted boys thought about and that he wasn't about to let his little girl get raped and god only knows what else. Bella just rolled her eyes again. He's such a drama queen, she thought to herself.

Bella finished getting ready for school and went down stairs to grab an apple for breakfast to eat on the way. She lugged her book bag over her shoulder and headed to her old beat up truck. Charlie had gotten it for her when she moved here from Phoenix. She had lived with her mother, Renee and her husband Phil. Bella felt as if she was invading, so she called Charlie and asked if she could come live with him in Forks, Washington. Renee was sad to see her daughter go, but she knew that since she had Phil now Charlie needed Bella more than she did. Bella moved the summer before her junior year of high school. To say Bella was the talk of the town for a couple weeks was an understatement. Everyone wanted to get a look at the famous Bella Swan, daughter of the Police Chief.

Charlie was overjoyed to hear that Bella was coming to stay with him, although he didn't show it much. Bella and Charlie had a special relationship. Charlie wasn't much of a talker and was a tad bit awkward in showing affection. But that was what Bella loved about him because she was just as awkward. Of course her awkwardness developed in a different way. Bella didn't seem to be able to put one foot in front of the other without tripping on something. Bella had only been in Forks for a year and she knew all the E.R. doctors by name.

Bella got in her truck and headed school. It was the first day of her senior year and Bella couldn't have been less excited. Sure, Bella liked school, but it was just the same thing over and over. The first day is always the worst, every teacher just drones on about the rules that the last teacher just spent the whole class talking about. Bella pulled up to Forks High School and parked her car next to her best friend Jasper's car. Jasper was the first person in Forks to treat Bella like a person and not a museum exhibit. Jasper was a quite type and wouldn't hurt a fly. He also had this very calming effect on people. Bella got out the truck and walked up to him.

"Hey Jasper!" Bella gave him a big hug. "Hey Babe. Come on, we better get going before we're late." He replied and kissed the top of her head. Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella wrapped an arm around his waist in reply. They walked up to the front doors and Jasper held the door open for Bella. She turned and smirked at him, "I guess chivalry isn't dead." Jasper just swatted her butt inside the door. Bella giggled. They made their way to their first class and took a sit in the back. Just as Bella predicted, the teacher just went on and on about the rules and how the underclassmen look up to them as examples and that they should set a good one. Bella made a tic-tac-toe board a piece of paper and marked an X in the center and slid it over to Jasper.

They continued to play until there was a knock on the door. The teacher went over to answer it and in walked a little pixie of a girl. She looked like she belonged with the freshman rather than seniors. She turned her head and Jasper sucked in a breath that he had been holding, Bella looked to see what had him in a fizz. She looked at the girl and knew what was wrong with him. She was beautiful. She had the most amazing green eyes Bella had ever seen. She had short, spiky jet black hair, if she wasn't so short she could have been a model.

"Everyone, this is Alice Cullen and she's a new student, so I want you to welcome her and help her out if she needs it." The teacher then pointed to the only empty seat in the room which was next to Bella. "Bella will you raise your hand." Bella raised her hand and Alice graceful walked over to sit besides her. Alice had a big smile on her face as she sat down, "Hi! I'm Alice!" She was vibrating in her seat from the excitement. Bella couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Bella and this is Jasper." Bella pointed to Jasper, who seemed to still be in a daze. Bella had never seen him like this and she was starting to worry. Alice also looked worried. "Is he ok?" Bella poked him in the side of the head and Jasper jumped. "Huh?" He turned to look at Bella and saw Alice beside her. "Hi, I'm Alice!" Alice tried again. Jasper offered his hand across Bella. "I'm Jasper." Jasper said with a smile.

Bella turned her attention back to the tic-tac-toe game and with an excited gasp stated, "Ha! I won!" Jasper then accused her of cheating because Bella never wins against him. Bella just yelled at him, "Hey butthead! Give me my five bucks!" She stuck her hand out palm out and collected her winnings with a smirk. Alice laughed at the display, and then the bell rang.

Bella and Jasper walked out with Alice following behind them. They all had the same class next. Jasper was still pouting that he lost when they were seated in the class.

"Oh stop pouting! You're such a sore loser!" Bella hit him on the side of head and Bella and Alice giggled. Bella suddenly stopped and ducked behind Jasper. Jasper startled by her sudden movements looked up and saw what Bella had been dreading. Mike Newton was on his way to a seat looking around for what Jasper assumed was Bella. Mike spotted him and walked over to him. Bella muttered a quick curse and sat up right. Mike smiled a smile that blinded Bella and not in a good way.

"Hi Mike." Bella said trying to conceal her grimace.

"HI BELLA!!" Alice didn't know what was wrong with him and why Bella was hiding from him, yet now she realized. She winced at how loud he greeted Bella. Bella put on a fake smile and asked him about his summer.

"It was great!!!! It would have been better if you were there though!" Mike said with what he thought was a sexy smirk, but he just looked like he was constipated.

"Mr. Newton, please take your seat. I'm about to start class."

"_Oh thank god, who ever this teacher is, I love them already!" _Bella thought to herself while looking toward where the voice came from. Standing in the doorway was a woman who looked not a day over thirty. She also had this motherly sense about her. She had long, flowing caramel- colored curls and the nicest brown eyes Bella had seen. Her smile made her even more beautiful. All the boys in the room swooned.

"Hello class! My name is Mrs. Platt and welcome to 12th grade English! Okay I want everyone to come up and grab a book." Everyone groaned at this but Bella. She loved to read. She wouldn't be Bella if she didn't have a book in her hands at all times. Jasper teased her about it and said that if she could read while she slept she would. Bella always answered that with a slap on the back of the head and said that he didn't read enough.

Bella was the first up to Mrs. Platt's desk to get a book. She took a look at the front cover and almost jumped for joy. It was one of her favorite books, Wuthering Heights. Mrs. Platt must have noticed Bella's excitement because she smiled, "So you like my book choice?" Bella nodded her head, "It's one of my favorites." Mrs. Platt's smile widened as she wrote down the number on the back of Bella's book. Bella turned back to her desk and sat down to read a little while everyone got their books. Soon enough everyone had their books and was seated.

"Okay class I want you to read the first three chapters tonight and be ready for a talk tomorrow." The class echoed with the groans of the teenagers and Bella just rolled her eyes. "_Honestly, this is school did they not think that they were going to have homework." _

"I can't believe we have homework already." A stupid, blonde girl in front of Bella muttered to the other bleach blonde next to her.

"_I guess not." _The bell for the next class rang

"Have a great day! Remember your homework." Mrs. Platt called out as the class filed out.

"Well that wasn't so bad, at least we didn't have to go over the rulebook again." Jasper said as he walked in between Bella and Alice. Alice nodded her head in agreement. Bella was looking at her schedule to see what her next class was.

"I have history next. What about you guys?" Bella snatched Jasper's schedule from him to see and frowned. "But you don't! Who the hell takes pottery anymore Jasper?" Jasper just grabbed it back, "It's very relaxing you should try it Bella."

"Yes you should its quite peaceful too. I have it next too." Alice looked at Jasper with a smile that he returned. Bella rolled her eyes at the pair. They just met and they were already sending each other goo-goo eyes.

"I'm heading to class. I'll see you after." Bella turned and walked toward the history hall. She looked to see what room number it was.

"_306, 306, here it is."_ Bella walked in and was surprised to see she was the first there. "_Oh well."_ She thought to herself as she took a seat in the back of the room. Slowly more people started to filter in. The bleach blonde twins were also in this class. They took a seat in the front where they could show off their boobs of the teacher was a male. Bella just shook her head in disgust.

"Stupid bimbos." She muttered. She reached into her bag to grab a book to read while waiting for class to start. Bella was so engrossed in her book she didn't hear all the females in the room gasp and didn't notice all the guys trying to puff out their chest to look bigger. She definitely didn't notice the foot steps that got closer to her desk before stopping in front of her. Suddenly a hand smacked down on her desk and Bella jumped and screamed, dropping her book in the process. Startled she looked up to see the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

AN: Mrs. Platt is Esme by the way. I can't have her have the same last name as Edward and Alice cause the would mess the whole story up. Carlisle will also have a different last name as well and I'll let you know when he comes in. Thanks!


	2. Mr Green Eyes

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!!! It makes me happy!! :) Sorry this chapter is so short. Im not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be within the next couple of days.

Disclamer: I own nothing

* * *

An arm reached out from under the covers to slam the alarm clock that was blaring. Said arm was attached to a groaning man who didn't want to get up just yet. He didn't have much of a choice considering his bedroom door slammed open and a 115 pound sleep interrupter jumped on top of him, giggling.

"Come on Edward! It's the first day of school, get up!!!!" Edward just pushed it off his bed.

"Ow! That wasn't every nice!!" Edward just groaned, "I don't care Alice! Go away!" Alice just pouted.

"No, I'm not! Its already 7:30 and you're my ride to school. So get your ass up cause I'm not riding the bus!" Alice said with disgust. Edward jumped out of bed and raced toward that bathroom to take a shower.

"Your welcome!!" Alice walked out of his room giggling and went to the kitchen in search of some breakfast.

"Stupid sister." Edward muttered as he shampooed his hair. He could already tell it was going to be a bad day.

He was right. This had to be the worst day. Edward spilled his coffee all over his lesson plans. He had every female, young and old, hit on him. There were also a couple overly gay guys as well. Edward shuddered as he remembered a butt grab he suffered through on his way to his classroom. He also had forgotten how stupid some kids were. He realized that some of them didn't even know what class they were in. Edward would be very happy when this day was over.

"_Come on, only two more classes left."_ Edward sighed as he made his way back from the copier room empty handed. He really just wanted to scream at someone. What the hell kind of copier broke down on the first day of school? Edward walked into his room just as the bell rang.

"_Great."_ He had a pair of blonde bimbos in the front row, who looked like their breasts were going to fall out of their low-cut shirts. "_Sluts."_ Edward thought to himself. All the guys puffed out their chests to look more manly and many of the girls gasped. He had been getting that kind of reaction all day. Edward looked around and spotted a girl in the back of the room by herself reading. She was rather pretty, she had long, red-brown hair that fell in natural curls over her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip as she read. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair, but Edward had a feeling that they would be the most striking feature on her face.

"_Whoa! What the hell? I'm her teacher! Bad thoughts!" _Edward stood up in front of the class and sighed. "Hello class. I'm Mr. Cullen." The girls sighed at the sound of his voice. Edward almost rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're going to get going here, I'm going to call roll. Just say here when I call your name." Edward started down the list, "Lauren Mallory?" "_Blonde bimbo number one" _Edward thought as she put a sexy smile on her face and batted her eyelashes. "Here, Mr. Cullen." She said biting her lip. Edward just continued down the list. "Jessica Stanley?" The other blonde bimbo gave him another sexy smirk as she said here. Edward really had had enough of the stupid girls trying to get in his pants. He sighed angrily and moved on to the next name. "Isabella Swan" Edward could only assume that the girl reading was Isabella because it was the last name on the roll and she had yet to say here. He repeated himself, "Isabella Swan?" No answer, this was the last straw. He really had enough! He marched over to her desk and smacked his hand on it causing her to jump and scream while she dropped her book. She looked up at him, startled. Edward was right, her eyes were beautiful. They were the color of melted chocolate and Edward could get lost in them forever. He quickly snapped out of it.

"What is your name?" Edward asked her already knowing the answer.

"Bella Swan" Bella answered timidly. Edward replied, "I called your name twice, yet you didn't answer. Why?" Edward knew he was being mean to the poor girl, but he really needed to vent some frustration.

"I'm sorry, I was reading my book and I'm sorry." Bella kept apologizing. Edward stopped her, "Just don't let it happen again." Edward walked back to the front and continued the class. Bella just thought that he was the biggest jackass ever! What a jerk and she had to deal with this all year! This is going to be a really long year.

Edward felt kind of bad for snapping at her just because he had a bad day. He was going to ask her to stay after class and apologize. The bell rang and Edward called out to her, "Miss. Swan, can you stay behind for a minute?" Bella looked a little apprehensive but nodded her head. She walked up to his desk and began to say sorry again but Edward interrupted her, "Listen I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I'm just having a really bad day." Bella just nodded, "Thank you and I'm sorry for reading in class it won't happen again." Bella walked out of the class to see Jasper and Alice standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey Bella! How was class?" Alice asked as they made their way to their last class.

"It was very strange." Bella had never had a teacher apologize for yelling at her. And to think he was the most attractive person Bella had ever seen.

"_Very Strange." _What Bella didn't notice was that Alice was looking at her with a twinkle in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

* * *

AN: let me know what you think so far!


	3. The Project

Thanks for the reviews!! Bella is 18 and Edward is 23. Sorry for not making that very clear. On with the show!

Disclamer: i own nothing, although i wish i owned Edward, so i could do naughty things to him. :)

* * *

They all had Biology for their last class of the day. Bella walked in and didn't see the teacher anywhere, "Gezz_ are they all going for a dramatic entrance?" _Bella walked toward three empty stools. "God I hate these stupid things! You would think that they could at least get some covers or something." Bella moaned. She had to sit on these stupid stools for another year. Jasper chuckled, "Quit complaining Bella, you are such a whiner." The smirk he had on his face was wiped off when Bella hit him on the back of the head.

"Why do you _always_ have to hit me?" Bella just gave him a sweet smile. "Who's the whiner now?" Alice, who had been watching them with interest, starting laughing. Jasper and Bella looked over at her. "You guys are just like me and my older brother, it's kinda scary." Bella just shrugged while Jasper looked a little pale. "You have an older brother? Is he big?" Alice looked excited to talk about him. "Not really he's about the same size as you and he's really nice. I think you would like him." Alice looked hopeful. Bella once again rolled her eyes at them. _"God could they be anymore obvious?" _Bella was saved from the pair when the teacher walked in. _"Oh my… Why do they all have to be so pretty?" _Bella bemoaned to herself. The man who walked into the room was slightly taller than most. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. _"What a weird color. I don't think I've ever seen it." _He looked like a model and Bella wondered if there was something in the water here that made everyone so beautiful. Then he opened his mouth and then all the girls got hearts in their eyes. He had a British accent.

"I'm Mr. Platt." All the girls who had had Mrs. Platt moaned. "Is there a Mr. Jasper Hale in this class?" Jasper raised his hand, "There you are, your being transferred into Mr. Banner's class." Jasper muttered a quick curse and started gathering his things. He turned to Bella and Alice, "I'll see you guys after class." Jasper walked up the Mr. Platt to take his pass and walked out of the room. Bella sighed and turned to Alice, "I guess it's just us." Alice had a big smile on her face as she nodded. Mr. Platt started class by taking roll. After that was done he told the class to pick a partner. Bella and Alice turned to each other and nodded.

"Okay class you have just picked your partner for your first project in this class. I hope you picked wisely." Mr. Platt handed out the papers on the project and he explained what it was, "This project is all about teamwork. If you don't work as a team you're going to fail it." Alice turned to Bella, "Okay you can come over to my house Friday and I already have all the stuff we need. Is that okay with you?" Bella nodded, "Yeah sounds great!" The rest of class was spent planning out the project. Mr. Platt walked around the room to see how everyone was doing. He walked over to Bella and Alice. "Are you guys already done planning?" He asked surprised. Both Alice and Bella nodded their heads.

"Yep." Alice said popping the p. Bella just smiled at her child like display. Mr. Platt nodded and smiled, "You can do what you wish for the rest of class. Just keep it down." He walked away to look at the disaster that was Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley's planning papers. Mr. Platt turned in the other direction.

Alice looked at Bella, "That's going to be interesting." Bella burst out laughing and Alice joined her. Mike looked over at the noise and spotted Bella. _"Oh great!"_ Bella really wished he would find someone else to stalk. Mike started walking over to them. "Crap." Alice had only been there a day, but she was already tried of this Mike Newton. Mr. Platt looked over at the movement. "Mr. Newton, would you care to take your seat and help your partner with the project." Mike looked like someone had just kicked his puppy as he dejectedly walked back to his seat. Bella and Alice were thankful they were saved from the Newton Beast. Mr. Platt smiled at the relieved looks on their face. _"Teenage boys. Will they ever learn?" _He thought with a shake of his head.

Alice and Bella were getting to know each other better when Alice asked the question that Bella had been dreading. "So Bella, Does Jasper have a girlfriend?" Alice asked in a nonchalant way, although Bella could tell she was anything but nonchalant.

"No Alice, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Bella hoped that was the last of the questions about Jasper, but that hope was short lived. "Really? Why? He's such a nice guy and …" Bella kind of tuned her out after that not wanting to here about Jasper. Bella turned back to the thing that had been bothering her. _Mr. Cullen._ Bella had been scared shitless when he smacked his hand down on her desk and had been ready to scream at whoever it was that had. But when she looked up into his eyes all the fight in her had died. Bella must have sounded like a dummy because it seemed the only word she could get out of her mouth was sorry. _"Way to make a good first impression, Bella."_ Bella shook her head and sighed angrily. Bella was also really ticked off because he thought he could yell at her because _he_ was having a bad day. What a jerk! Alice slapped her hands in front of Bella's face breaking her inner conversation.

"Bella!! I asked if you could set me and Jasper up?" Alice looked as if she was going to explode with the suspense. Bella hedged, "I guess, Alice." Alice jumped up out of her seat and hugged Bella. "Thank you so much Bella!" The bell rang and saved Bella from more Alice hugging. They gathered their things and walked outside and didn't see Jasper anywhere, so they decided to wait for him. Alice asked Bella if she thought that Jasper liked her.

"Yes, Alice I think he likes you." Bella smiled as Alice's face broke out into the biggest smile Bella had seen. Jasper chose that time to walk up.

"God I'm really going to hate that class this year. The teacher doesn't even know how to pronounce stuff right!!!" Jasper groaned as the trio walked outside to their cars. Bella hadn't seen Alice's car and wondered if she had a ride home.

"Alice, do you need a ride home?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head, "No my big brother is giving me a ride. Thanks though! You're still coming over Friday for the project right?" Alice asked as Bella threw her book bag into her truck.

"Yep, I'll be there." Bella smiled at Alice and walked over to say goodbye to Jasper. Jasper waved at Alice and drove away. Bella looked at Alice again.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Bella looked around and saw that they were the last ones in the student parking lot. "Yes I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow!" Alice waved as she walked back toward the school. Bella was slightly confused at this, but decided not to ask about it. She got in her car and drove home

* * *

Alice walked back to room 306 and saw her brother sitting in his chair running his hands through his hair. _"Must of had a bad day."_ Alice opened the door and Edward looked up at her and with a strained smile said hello.

"How was your day?" Edward asked although he really just wanted to go home eat something and go to bed. Alice was happy to share her day, "It was great and I met some really nice people. Oh and I have a friend coming over on Friday to work on a project, is that okay?" Edward nodded his head. "Yeah let's get going." He gathered he stuff and locked his room. They walked out to his car and drove home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

AN: Okay so Mr. Platt is indeed Carlisle. i couldnt split him and Esme up. its not right anyway and i gave him a British accent because i think its sexy ;) hope you like it so far!!! until next time


	4. The Big Brother

Thanks for the reviews once again. Also this is an all human story, no vamps here, maybe my next story. ;) Okay so here's another chapter. hope you guys like it!

Disclamer: nope still dont own anything, damn!

* * *

After the first day, the week went by fast for Edward. He learned to ignore the girls that threw themselves at him. If he was being honest with himself, he was actually beginning to enjoy teaching his students. Most of them weren't has stupid as they looked.

It was Friday afternoon and he had two more classes left, which meant that Bella would be in his class this period. Edward also forgot to mention that he started to have a little crush on her. He couldn't wait until 6th period everyday. After the first day incident Bella had giving her full attention to him when class started and didn't stray until he ended it. Edward also felt super sensitive when it came to her looking at him. He could feel when she was looking. Often more than not, he would glance her way and would lock eyes with her until one of them would look away. Edward also wondered why she always sat by herself in the back. She was pretty and didn't seem like the type to not have friends. The bell rang for 6th period put an end to his inner thoughts.

"Good first week, guys! Have a great weekend!" The class murmured their replies as they shuffled out of the class. Edward pulled out the papers he intended to hand out while waiting for the next class to start. Looking up at the class, he was that everyone was there but Bella. Edward frowned and was slightly disappointed that she wasn't there. Edward went to close the door and heard pounding feet out in the hallway. He walked out to see what was going on, but didn't expected that he would walk right into the path of a running Bella.

* * *

"_Shit! I'm going to be late. Mr. Cullen is going to kill me!" _Bella thought franticly as she ran to get to class before the bell rang. Bella had tried to stay on Mr. Cullen's good side after the first day. She always paid attention in class and did her work. What was strange about the whole thing was that Mr. Cullen would look at her and would stare straight into her eyes. Bella would almost always look away and blush. His stare was slightly unnerving and Bella had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing. The warning bell went off warning Bella she only had a minute to get to class. _"Stupid locker!" _Bella's locker had gotten jammed and wouldn't open, so she had to wait for a janitor to get there with a key to open it. Once he had gotten there it had taken a couple minutes to get it unstuck. Finally he got it open and Bella grabbed her stuff and took off to class. Bella was in the hallway that housed Mr. Cullen's room, _"Almost there." _Suddenly Mr. Cullen was in the hallway and Bella wasn't able to stop and ran right into him knocking both herself and him to the ground. The bell rang as soon as they hit the floor.

It took Edward a minute to realize what had happen. He looked up into the shocked eyes of Bella Swan and wanted to laugh. Of course it had to be her, his crush. _"God I sound like a little girl."_ Edward shook his head. Bella was in the process of getting off of him and apologizing. "I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen." Edward got up and smiled, "It's okay, although you shouldn't have been running down the hallways in the first place." Bella explained the locker ordeal and Edward nodded and turned to walk into the class only to realize the whole class had congregated in the doorway watching the exchange with interested eyes. "Okay guys go sit down in your seats and we'll start class." Edward looked back to see Bella making her way to her seat with a blush on her face.

"_Could this get any worst?!" _Bella thought once she reached her seat and pulled out her notebook to take notes. Much to Bella's surprise Mr. Cullen's class went by rather fast and she was all too happy to get out of there. When Bella walked out into the hall she saw Alice wanting for her to go to Mr. Platt's class. Alice noticed the blush that seemed to be permanent on Bella face. "What's wrong?" Alice asked concerned. It seemed as if Bella blush intensified and she mumbled something. Alice had to strain to her what she said and still didn't catch what she said.

"Sorry, what?" Bella sighed and explained, "Well my locker jammed so I was going to be late for class so I ran and the teacher walked right in front of me and I couldn't stop so I kinda knocked him over and landed on top of him." Bella heard smothered laughing coming in the direction of Alice and sighed once again. "Go ahead and laugh." Alice burst out laughing and didn't stop until they reached Mr. Platt's room._ "I wonder how Edward handled that."_ At that thought Alice just laughed harder imagining the look on Edward's face. Mr. Platt looked up at the laughing and saw Alice and Bella walking in and smiled. He had become quite fond of those two. They were like his daughters and he had heard from his wife that they were also her favorites. Bella looked his way and smiled as did Alice once she calmed down. They took their normal seats and Alice rounded on Bella.

"Come on Bella you know that it was funny. Plus I've heard stories about him and it sounds like he's pretty hot." Alice almost grimaced _"I can't believe I just called my brother hot, eww!" _Alice glanced at Bella and saw her blush. "Aww! You like him! Bella has a crush!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. Bella shushed her before anyone heard. "Alice, we're student and teacher, it can't happen. Plus even if we weren't he wouldn't want to be with plain, old me anyway. So just drop it." Mr. Platt chose that moment to start class. Alice thought to herself, _"If only you knew Bella." _She just hoped her plan for tonight would work. She smiled, _"Of course it will work! I'm Alice Cullen!" _With that she smirked and started to take the notes that Mr. Platt was writing on the board.

* * *

After the last class Edward didn't have to wait around for Alice because she was getting ride from the friend that was coming over to work on the project with her. Edward figured that he would go home and clean up a little before they got there. Once he did that he turned to the task of figuring out what he would make for dinner. He decided on making spaghetti and walked to the pantry to get a box. He set some water to boil and took some garlic bread out of the freezer and turned the oven on what time the back of the package said. He was just about to pour the spaghetti into the pan when he heard the front door open and close and some distant conversation. Edward put the box back on the counter and went to introduced himself to Alice's friend.

* * *

Bella and Alice had talked the whole way to Alice's house about how class was going and if Alice liked it in Forks. Alice gave directions to her house and soon enough they pulled up to a nice little house. Bella thought that it looked like it was home, with its white shudders and swing bench on the front porch.

"This is really nice Alice." Bella commented on as they walked up the stairs leading to the front door. Alice smiled and replied, "Thanks, I really like it. It's got a very cozy feeling about it." Alice took out her keys to unlock the front door and walked in with Bella trailing behind her. Bella realized that Alice was right, it is very cozy. There were pictures and paints hanging in the hallway that lead from the front door to the den. As they walked down the hallway Bella looked around and notice there were door off the hallway. As she pasted by she noticed one had a grand piano as the center of the room. Another one was a bathroom. Bella walked into the den and looked around, it had an old, yet modern feel to it. Bella heard footsteps coming from what Bella assumed was the kitchen. She walked forward and didn't notice that the corner of the rug that sat in the middle of the room was slightly upturned. Bella tripped but landed in the very strong arms of what must have been Alice's big brother. Bella looked up only to look into the most beautiful green eyes…again.

* * *

AN: yet another evil cliffhanger, sorry i just couldnt help myself! i hope you guys think that Edward is redeeming himself. anyway hope you guys like. until next time!


	5. Beta Note

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter but I was wondering how the whole beta thing worked because I think I need one. I'm not really sure. If someone could just explain it that would be fantastic! Thanks!


	6. Dinner and A Surprise

Thanks for the reviews once again. Thanks Jeca123 for being my beta! I feel very official now. ok so here is another chapter, there will be more

Edward/Bella interaction next chapter, promise! until next time! :)

Disclamer: i own nothing

* * *

Edward found himself in a very familiar position as he looked down at Bella. He could see her blush was rapidly appearing. He smiled as he righted her. Bella's blush increased ten-fold at his smile. "_Damn, he's so good looking!"_ Bella thought as she put a shy smile on her face. _"Wait! Mr. Cullen is Alice's brother?!? Oh I'm so going to kill Alice!" _While Bella was plotting revenge, Alice looked at the pair with interest and was amazed at how perfect they were for each other. She also realized that she wouldn't have to do much scheming to get them together. At this thought she pouted. _"Oh well." _

"Thanks for catching me, Mr. Cullen. It saved me a trip to the hospital." Bella thanked him while Edward inwardly groaned at the Mr. Cullen part. _"Oh shit, I'm her teacher, shit!" _He nodded his head and looked toward Alice to see that she was looking at them with a smirk on her face. _"Oh God, what's she up to?" _

"I was just about to put some spaghetti on to cook if anyone is hungry." Edward looked at both of them. "Yeah thanks Edward. We're going to go to my room to work on the project until its ready." Alice began to drag Bella to her room as Edward called out, "Okay I'll call you when it's ready." He heard Alice's door close and sighed.

"Great." He went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Alice! You could have told me that Mr. Cullen was your older brother!!" Bella yelled, but not loud enough for Mr. Cullen to hear. Alice merely smirked.

"Why? When that was so much more fun, Edward had quite the shocked look on his face. It was so funny!" Alice plopped down on her bed laughing and Bella followed suit. Bella felt quite stupid that she hadn't connected the dots. Not only did they have the same last name, but they both had the intense green eyes. Alice slapped her hands together and stood up of the bed and walk to the closet in the corner. "Hmm... let's see, I think this will fit you perfectly." Alice held up a knit blue shirt that had sleeves. Bella thought that the color was beautiful. Then she caught on to what Alice had said. "What? Why am I going to change? What's wrong with the shirt I have on?" Bella looked down at the faded t-shirt she had on. Bella had to admit that it had seen better days. Alice glanced at the shirt with disgust, "Bella are you really asking me that question?" Bella sighed in defeat and walked to the bathroom off of Alice's room to change. Alice had a smug look on her face. _"No one can resist The Alice!"_ She also grabbed some make up with an evil laugh. Alice was finally happy to have a girlfriend. Of course she loved Edward and all, but sometimes you just need a girl to talk to and Alice hadn't had a mother like figure since her and Edward's parents had died. Alice had only been ten when they died and Edward had been 15. They had been placed in foster care and they both hated every minute of it. Edward had promised Alice that as soon as he could he would take guardianship of her and he would buy a nice house and take care of her like any parent would.

Alice loved her brother dearly, not only didn't he kept his promise but he had to be the best big brother ever. Alice often worried about him though. She couldn't remember the last time he had been on a date, let alone have a girlfriend. Alice felt like Edward's lack of a social life was her fault because he was too busy play parent to her to have a somewhat normal life. Alice just wished that Edward would find someone that could love and take care of he like he deserved. Bella walked out of the bathroom with the new shirt on and Alice gasped. It looked better on her than she thought it would.

"Bella that looks great on you! Okay time for your makeup!" Bella looked like someone kicked her puppy and whined, "Alice, why? I thought we were going to be working on the project, not playing dress up Bella!" Alice pushed Bella towards her vanity which held all her makeup. Alice took a good, hard look at Bella face. Suddenly she made a victory cry causing Bella to jump. "I've got it!" Alice set to working on Bella eyes as she sat compliant waiting for the torture to end. Finally 15 brutal minutes later, Bella heard Mr. Cullen called out that dinner was ready. Alice shouted that they would be out in a minute.

"There all done." Alice backed away to admirer her work, she gave a surprised gasp. Bella was beautiful naturally, but once you add a little eye shadow and lip gloss she was perfect. "Wow Bella! You're so beautiful!" Alice said as she put all the makeup. Bella just scoffed as a reply. "I'm serious Bella! You look amazing!" Bella just rolled her eyes and hoped that Alice would drop the subject. Bella thought that she had never been anything special in the looks department. She grew up around beautiful people and was constantly told that she would never add up to them. Once she was told enough she began to believe it. That her eyes were nothing extraordinary, just a dull brown and that her hair fell limp on her shoulder. Her skin was too pale and she was too skinny. Alice wished Bella would see herself for who she really was. She would drop it for now.

"Okay, come on! Time for food!" Alice nearly skipped down the hallway leading into the dinning room. Bella followed and by the time she got there both Mr. Cullen and Alice were at the table waiting for her. Bella hurried to the chair that had a place set in front of it. As soon as she sat down, Alice started to inhale the food that was on the table.

"_Wow, does she always eat like this? I wonder how she's so skinny!" _Bella heard a deep chuckle and turned toward the sound. Mr. Cullen was laughing while looking at her.

"Yes, she always eats like this." Bella wondered how he knew what she was thinking.

He chuckled again, "The look on your face gave you away." Bella blushed and looked toward her plate. She pushed her spaghetti around her plate and when she looked up again towards Alice, she saw that she was on her second plate and almost done with it.

"Geez, Alice. Do you actual taste the food?" Bella said with a smile. Alice swallowed the food she had in her mouth and answered Bella, "Of course I do, it's just so good I can't help myself! Thanks Edward!" She turned to give Edward a huge smile. Edward gave an answering smile back and stood up with his plate in hand.

Edward had called out to the girls that dinner was ready as he set the table. He grabbed the bowl full of spaghetti and the plate of garlic bread and headed to the dinning room table. He sat down and waited for them to come out of Alice's room. Edward wondered what they were doing in there. Alice had said that they were going to be working on the project, but how can they do that when all the supplies were sitting on the living room table not even open yet. Edward figured that Alice was playing dress up with Bella. He felt marginally bad for Bella. Alice was brutal when it came to the girly stuff. He, himself, had suffered though the hair braiding and ribbons on more than one _occasion_. He heard Alice's door open and not two seconds later Alice was sitting in her chair and loading up her plate. Edward just smiled at her, "Will_ she ever change?" _Edward heard footsteps and looked up to see Bella walking in and had to stop the gasp the threatened to come out of his mouth. _"Wow, she's beautiful." _She was wearing a top that tightened around her waist and it had hanging sleeves. _"Oh dear god, its blue!"_ Edward inwardly groaned. Blue was Edward's favorite color and Alice knew that. He turned narrowed eyes in Alice's direction. She had an innocent look on her face that she had perfected.

"_Damn you, Alice!" _After Bella had sat down Alice had pretty much polished off her first plate by the time Bella had her food on her plate. Edward looked toward Bella and saw the look on her face and had to laugh. It was a mix of horror and question. He knew she wanted to ask and saved her the trouble.

'Yes, she always eats like this." Bella looked shocked as if he had read her mind. He laughed again, "The look on your face gave you away." Bella blushed and looked down at her plate and played with her food.

"_That's not the only thing she could be playing with." _Edward couldn't believe he just thought that. _"God I'm such a pervert. She's my student!" _He really needed to get away from her before he made a fool of himself. He picked up his plate and brought it to the kitchen.

"_This is going to be a really long night." _He sighed and began to put the food away. If only he knew how much longer it was going to get. He heard Alice squealing in the living room and went to see what was going on.


End file.
